The automated washer for cargo container of this invention is classified in Class 15, Subclasses 21E and 56.
A washing machine for waste containers is disclosed by Eskelmen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,513 issued Dec. 4, 1984. One or more large diameter brushes are driven at one brush end and have water nozzles spraying inside a dirty container. The one or more brushes have axis of brush rotation in close to the horizontal plane, driven by hydraulic or pneumatic motor means.
Wallasch and Grundler in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,583, issued Nov. 2, 1982 disclose and teach a liquid operated reciprocating prime mover assembly and body washing apparatus incorporating the same. A body washing apparatus is carried on a rectilinear path, and has an operative rotatable brush traversing a straight line path for cleansing contact with a human user's body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,052, issued July 21, 1981 to Evnard and Kamalich, a flue wall coke build-up removal device is taught for cleaning opposed walls of a furnace pit. A plurality of rotating screw type cutters remove build-up deposits on opposed walls of a furnace pit. A piston-cylinder arrangement moves a plurality of rotating screw type cutters in and out of engagement with the built-up deposits upon the opposed walls of the furnace pit.
Rogers in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,175 issued Dec. 23, 1980, discloses an apparatus for washing the interior of an elongated rectangular freight container. A wash dolly on a transfer carriage is positioned adjacent an open end of a freight container. The wash dolly is propelled into alignment with the open end of the freight car by a mobile platform.
Dietrich in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,292 issued Apr. 17, 1979, discloses a machine for washing containers of all open types. A single rotary brush is driven by a hydraulic or electric motor. A cleaning fluid injection tube supplies cleaning fluid under pressure.
Jeffreys in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,678 issued Nov. 25, 1969 discloses a mold cleaner device. A rotary brush device provides scrubbing of a casting cavity of a graphite mold. Rotary brushes are attached to an overhead trolley which guides the brushes through the open mold.